Always On Your Side
by RinaDhila
Summary: HyoKi malah kembali menunduk, ia merasa namja di depannya tidak suka dengannya. Kakinya tergerak untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Yochun, namun dengan cepat Yochun menarik tangan kanan HyoKi dan menarik kembali ke tempat semula.


ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE

Author : Han SooRim~Cha

Rate : PG-15

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : -romance

-sad

Cast : -Park Yochun

-Lee HyoKi

**Happy Reading ^^**

Namja itu tampak mengeratkan jaketnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin yang seakan membelai kulitnya. Namja itu, Park Yochun tampak berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman yang ada di belakang kantor tempat ia bekerja.

Dengan membawa sebuah milkshake di tangan kirinya dan sebuah kue di tangan kanannya, dia duduk di bangku kayu itu dan mulai focus dengan makan siangnya.

"seenaknya saja menambah tugasku, kalau tugasnya sebanyak itu dia harus menaikan gajiku." Rutuknya sendiri dengan mulut yang penuh.

Di sela-sela kunyahannya, dia melirik ke bangku yang dia tampak tertarik untuk meneliti lebih dekat sebuah tulisan tangan yang tertera di bangku kayu ini.

"gadis penderita alzeimer."

Yochun tampak tersenyum kecil dan mulai merogoh sakunya, jemarinya tampak sibuk mengambil sebuah bolpoin dari kanannya tergerak untuk menulis sebuah balasan untuk tulisan yang dia anggap aneh itu.

"lalu apa masalahnya ?"

Dia menutup kembali bolpoinnya dan kembali focus dengan kue kacangnya.

-o0o—

**Keesokannya di tempat dan waktu yang sama….**

Yochun kembali berjalan menuju bangku yang duduki kemarin dengan membawa minuman kesukaannya, hot coffe dan bungkusan sterofom berisi makan tampak duduk dengan sebuah senyuman yang pada hari sebelumnya tak dia nampakan.

"sudah kubilang, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu." Pujinya seraya membuka bungkusan makan siangnya.

Teringat dengan sesuatu, mata Yochun melirik tepat ke arah tulisan tangannya cepat dia meletakkan makanannya dan mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke arah rangkaian tulisan tangan itu.

"mereka tidak menyukaiku, mereka bilang aku berbahaya."

Dia terkekeh kecil, membaca tulisan seorang yang diketahui berjenis yeoja ini begitu kembali merogoh saku kemejanya dan mulai menulis balasan untuk pesan misterius ini.

"tapi aku tidak takut denganmu."

Yochun kembali pada makanannya dan dengan sigap kembali ke tempat kerja-nya setelah berhasil menuntaskan acara makan siangnya.

-o0o—

**Keesokan harinya di tempat dan waktu yang sama…**

Yochun tampak sedikit berlari menghampiri bangku yang kini sudah dia anggap sebagai media-nya untuk berkomunikasi dengan seorang yeoja di luar sana. Tak seperti biasa, dia langsung mencari balasan yeoja itu dan tidak mempedulikan makanannya.

"kau tidak mengenalku."

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi sudah memegang sebuah bolpoin dengan cekatan menulis pesan balasan.

"aku tidak perduli."

Yochun tampak melihat pesannya dan yeoja itu dengan dari awal dan tersenyum saat menyadari betapa aneh tingkah lakunya belakangan.

-o0o—

**Keesokan harinya di tempat yang sama, namun waktu yang berbeda…**

Yochun tampak menggeram kesal seraya melonggarkan dasi di besarnya begitu mencerminkan amarahnya yang kian mendidih. Dia kembali berjalan menuju bangku taman yang ada di belakang kantornya. pundaknya naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang menderu kasar.

Seperti terguyur air, api yang seakan berkobar di dada Yochun seperti padam begitu saja kala melihat sosok yeoja dengan dress selutut dan sweater cream lembut yang membuatnya tampak begitu manis. Rambut coklatnya tergerai begitu saja, membiarkan angin membawanya seirama dengan alur angin itu sendiri.

Yochun tampak begitu penasaran dengan sosok yeoja yang selama ini berkomunikasi dengannya melalui bangku taman ini. Dia berjalan pelan sebisa mungkin tanpa mengeluarkan mengendap-endap bagai seorang perampok yang hendak melakukan aksi kriminalnya.

"eotteokhae…"

Begitulah bunyi pesan balasan yeoja yang kini berada tepat di itu tampak membelakangi Yochun yang tengah mengintip potongan balasan pesan dari yeoja itu. Baru tertulis 'eotteokhae...'

"apanya yang 'eotteokhae' ?" ucap Yochun membuat yeoja di depannya terlonjak kaget.

Tangannya tampak berhenti menulis dan badannya itu masih dengan posisi membelakangi Yochun dan menundukan kepalanya. Gemas dengan perilaku yeoja itu, Yochun membalikan paksa tubuh yeoja ini agar menghadapnya, namun apa daya yeoja ini terus menunduk.

"jadi kau yeoja yang pengidap alzeimer itu ?" Tanya Yochun sedikit menunduk mencoba mencari gambar wajah yeoja didepannya.

"nde." Jawab yeoja itu lirih.

"siapa namamu ?" Tanya Yochun masih mencoba mencari wajah yeoja mungil ini.

"HyoKi, Lee HyoKi." Kata yeoja bernama HyoKi itu seraya menunduk lebih dalam.

"HyoKi-ssi, naneun Park Yochun imnida, bangapseumnida." Ucap Yochun yang kini terlihat lelah mencari wajah HyoKi.

Kedua insan ini tampak terdiam dalam pikiran mereka terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar HyoKi mau mengangkat yang akan orang katakan jika melihat seorang yeoja yang menunduk seperti sedang menangis sedangkan Yochun hanya diam. Dia bisa di cap sebagai laki-laki dengan hati yang terbuat dari bamboo.

"hey, aku lebih tinggi darimu. Seharusnya aku yang menunduk agar aku bisa kau terus menunduk, yang kau lihat hanya kaki dan sepatuku. Kau tidak penasaran dengan wajah tampanku eoh ?" buka Yochun dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi setinggi jambul khatulistiwa Syahrini (?)

HyoKi tampak meremas ujung dress-nya kuat-kuat. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mendongakan wajahnya,tapi Yochun masih belum bisa melihat wajah HyoKi keseluruhan. Angin meniup rambut panjang HyoKi sehingga membuat helaian rambut coklatnya menutup beberapa bagian wajah HyoKi.

"kuncirlah rambutmu, sangat tidak nyaman melihat rambutmu tergerai berantakan." Ucap Yochun sedikit ketus.

HyoKi malah kembali menunduk, ia merasa namja di depannya tidak suka dengannya. Kakinya tergerak untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Yochun, namun dengan cepat Yochun menarik tangan kanan HyoKi dan menarik kembali ke tempat semula.

"kau ini tidak sopan, pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Ucap Yochun seraya menatap mata HyoKi yang kini dengan berani membalas tatapan mata tajam Yochun.

"aku yeoja penderita alzeimer, kau tidak tahu jika sewaktu-waktu aku bisa lepas kendali dan menyakiti semua yang ada di dekat ku hah ?" bentak HyoKi seraya menepis cengkraman tangan Yochun.

"aku tidak takut, kau yeoja kecil dan aku namja yang tinggi. Menahanmu dengan jari telunjukku saja pasti sudah cukup." Cela Yochun seraya memandang remeh HyoKi.

"aku bisa menyakitimu dengan benda yang ada di dekatku, tak peduli kau akan mati atau tidak." Bentak HyoKi masih dengan tatapan yang serius.

"aku pernah ditabrak mobil tetanggaku dan aku hanya mengalami patah tulang." Remeh Yochun seraya membungkukan badannya, mensejajarkan dengan tubuh pendek HyoKi #piss ya pendek !

"aku bisa membunuhmu jika aku mau !" bentak HyoKi dengan suara yang bergetar.

"bunuh saja jika kau bisa !" balas Yochun.

"aku..aku bahkan bisa membunuh orangtuaku. Aku tak peduli siapa mereka, aku bisa membunuh siapapun yang ada di sampingku. Tak peduli seberapa pentingnya orang tersebut di hidupku, aku bisa menyakiti mereka seolah-olah mereka adalah mangsaku." Ucap HyoKi diiringi dengan tetesan airmata dari kelopak indera penglihatannya.

"…." Sebagai seorang namja, Yochun berusaha memberi HyoKi kesempatan untuk mencurahkan unek-uneknya.

"mereka selalu melempariku dengan celaan yang membuatku selalu mimpi buruk setiap malam. Mereka tidak mengijinkan anak mereka untuk bermain denganku, mereka selalu memandangku seolah aku adalah kecoa yang harus dibunuh." Tangis HyoKi meledak seketika.

Lututnya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dan alhasil dia terduduk di hijaunya rumput dan menangis, hanya itu yang mampu dia lakukan untuk mengurangi beban memukul dadanya seolah ingin segera menghentikan degup jantungnya, mungkin dia sudah tidak mampu menghadapi kerasnya dunia.

"pergilah sebelum aku menyakitimu." Ucap HyoKi parau kepada Yochun yang kini tengah duduk di samping HyoKi.

"tidak mau." Jawab Yochun santai seraya mencolek-colek layar ponselnya.

"pergilah, penyakitku adalah penyakit yang berbahaya." Bentak HyoKi seraya mendorong tubuh Yochun menjauh darinya.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau pergi, aku ingin menjadi temanmu." Kata Yochun membuat mata HyoKi terbelalak.

"mwo ?" lirih HyoKi.

"orang bilang, aku adalah namja yang arrogant tapi aku juga namja yang popular, karna aku tampan. Aku namja yang sangat pilih-pilih untuk berteman, kau sangat beruntung karna aku mau jadi temanmu." Ucap Yochun.

"neo mitchigetda." Ucap HyoKi justru mencela Yochun.

"aku memang gila, itu sebabnya aku mau jadi temanmu. Eotteokhae ?"Tanya Yochun membuat HyoKi tampak berpikir keras.

-o0o— Hyoki berdiri dan dengan cepat berjalan menjauh dari yang merasa belum mendapat kepastian bangkit dan berlari menyusul menyekat airmatanya dengan kasar dan mencoba terus melangkah menjauh dari Yochun, namun sayang langkah kecil Hyoki tak sebanding dengan besarnya jangkahan kaki dengan mudah, Yochun berhasil berjalan bersandingan dengan Hyoki sekarang.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Yochun kini berada di depan Hyoki dan berjalan mundur.

"pergilah." Bentak Hyoki.

"tidak mau, aku ikut denganmu nde ?" Tanya Yochun seraya merentangkan tangannya, menghentikan langkah Hyoki.

"terserah kau saja." Ucap Hyoki acuh seraya berjalan melewati Yochun.

Di sebuah jalanan padat perumahan. Kini dua insan ini tengah berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang akan dituju oleh Hyoki. Yochun hanya terus mengikutinya dengan rasa penasaran yang teramat yang sepi membuat dua orang ini semakin tenggelam dalam rasa tambah angin yang berhembus mengiringi setiap langkah mereka.

Di sepanjang perjalanan yang entah menuju ke mana, Yochun dan Hyoki hanya terdiam tak sangat terpesona dengan Hyoki #Hoekk, Yochun terus memperhatikan wajah Hyoki dari samping seraya terus -kelamaan Hyoki merasa risih dan dengan galaknya membentak Yochun.

"berhenti melihat ku !" bentak Hyoki berhasil membuat namja di sampingnya terlonjak kaget.

"aisshh, kau ini." Desis Yochun masih berjalan bersandingan dengan Hyoki.

"kenapa kau tak kerja, bukannya malah mengikutiku." Tanya Hyoki seraya menatap ke arah depan.

"emh, bagaimana ya ?" Yochun terlihat menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"wae ?" Tanya Hyoki.

"aku sudah mengundurkan diri." Ujar Yochun membuat Hyoki terkejut, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"waeyo ?"Hyoki kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih terkesan lembut.

Yochun tampak terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Hyoki yang terkesan sangat ingin tahu dan terus menggali informasi tentangnya.

"karna aku ingin menjadi chingu-mu." Ucap Yochun dengan gerakan cepat kini sudah berada di depan Hyoki, tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman.

"mwo ?"Hyoki menghentikan langkahnya membuat namja di depannya tersenyum geli.

"lihat, aku sangat memperdulikanmu`kan. Jadi sebagai balasannya kau harus mau jadi chingu-ku nde ?" ucap Yochun seraya mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Hyoki.

Hyoki segera menepis rasa gugup di jantungnya dan segera berjalan melewati tubuh tinggi merasa baru kali ini mendapat sebuah pengorbanan dari seseorang kecuali orangtuanya. Benarkah Yochun berhenti bekerja hanya agar dapat menjadi chingu-nya ?

"hey kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Yochun seraya berlari kecil menuju chingu barunya.

"aku mau pulang." Jawab Hyoki acuh, mungkin lebih tepatnya pura-pura acuh.

"kalau begitu aku makan siang di rumah mu nde ?" Tanya Yochun tanpa tedeng aling-aling. #njowo

Hyoki menoleh kea rah Yochun dengan cepat menampakan pancaran mata seolah-olah bertanya tentang keseriusan pernyataan Yochun barusan.

"wae ?tidak boleh ?" Tanya Yochun dengan muka yang memelas.

"aish kita baru saja bertemu tapi kau sangat merepotkan." Ucap Hyoki seraya memperlebar langkahnya.

"tapi kita sudah saling berbincang sejak lama`kan !" teriak Yochun kepada yeoja yang kini berada cukup jauh darinya.

Hyoki tampak berbalik dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya sejajar dengan kepalanya, seolah berkata bahwa 'jangan macam-macam kau !' kepada Yochun. Yochun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah chingu kembali berbalik dan dengan diam-diam mengembangkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

-o0o-

"jadi ini chingu baru-mu ?" Tanya eomma Hyoki seraya memandang setiap lekuk wajah Yochun dengan tatapan bangga.

"nde eomma." Jawa Hyoki malu-malu.

"annyeong ahjumma, naneun Park Yochun imnida, bangapta." Ucap Yochun seraya membungkan badannya 45 derajat.

"duduklah Yochun-ssi. Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang." Ujar eomma Hyoki dan segera berjalan menuju dapur dan segera disusul oleh Hyoki.

Kini Yochun tengah melihat sekeliling rumah Hyoki yang bisa dibilang tidak mewah tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang -sedang saja, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan secara sempit bagaimana rumah Hyoki.

**1 JAM KEMUDIAN (pukul 02:23 siang)**

Hyoki membawa beberapa piring saji berisi makanan yang baru saja ia dan ibunya masak. Hyoki menghentikan kegiatannya kala melihat sosok namja yang barusaja resmi menjadi chingunya tengah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang menengadah ke atas.

Hyoki sedikit tersenyum geli karna posisi Yochun yang terlihat begitu nanggung (?) Hyoki segera menyelesaikan acara menata makanannya dan segera berjalan mendekati Yochun. Di goyangkannya punggung Yochun pelan, namun Yochun tak kunjung bangun.

"Yochun-ssi, palliwa irreona !makanannya sudah matang !" Hyoki menepuk-nepuk pipi chuby Yochun dan beberapa saat kemudian Hyoki merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh tangan mungilnya yang kini berada di pipi Yochun.

"eemmhh, tangan siapa ini, beraninya menyentuh pipiku tanpa seijinku dulu." Ucap Yochun masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Yochun-ssi cepat lepaskan tanganku."Ronta Hyoki seraya memukul-mukul tangan kekar Yochun.

"Hyoki-ah, kau ini kasar sekali."Yochun menarik tangan Hyoki, membuat tubuh Hyoki jatuh menindih badan Yochun.

Yochun sontak membuka matanya dan kini terlihat wajah gugup terbelalak lebar dengan posisinya dan Yochun sekarang. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, mungkin hanya berjarak 3 atau 4 cm. Yochun tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan chingu baru-nya yang begitu terlihat dengan jelas dari tatapan mata mereka yang kini tengah saling bertemu.

"hhhh." Hyoki segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menepuk-nepuk rok-nya seakan sedang membersihkan sesuatu dari rok-nya yang terlihat bersih.

"kau ini, ternyata kau punya tahi lalat kecil di dekat alis-mu. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang ?"Ucap Yochun seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"sudah cepat, makanannya bisa dingin jika kau terus membahas tahi lalatku." Elak Hyoki seraya pergi menuju meja makan, mencoba menyembunyikan suara degup jantungnya yang seakan tengah ber-drum band ria.

"bisa-bisanya dia." Desis Yochun mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Hyoki.

-o0o—

"eotteokhae Yochun-ssi, masakanku enak atau tidak heum ?" Tanya eomma Hyoki antusias.

"woaaa ahjumma, nomu nomu mashita."Jawab yochun seraya mengacungkan 2 jempol kakinya. #abaikan

"cih." Decak Hyoki seraya melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"eih, Hyoki-ah, nanti sore jam 3 kau harus control ke rumah sakit. Arrachi ?" ujar eomma Hyoki.

"nde eomma." Balas Hyoki malas.

"nanti biar aku yang mengantar Hyoki ke rumah sakit eomma." Ucapan Yochun langsung di sambar dengan tatapan membunuh dari Hyoki.

"akh tidak perlu Yochun-ah, pulanglah dan istirahat dengan baik." Ucap Hyoki seraya menendang kaki jenjang Yochun dari bawah meja.

"appo." Lirih Yochun seraya memegangi bagian kakinya yang baru saja di tendang.

"jinjayo Yochun-ah ?" Tanya eomma Hyoki.

"nde ahjumma." Yochun tersenyum menang.

SKIP

**At Seoul Hospital 02:54 P.M**

"eotteokhae ?"Tanya Yochun seraya berdiri dari kursi tunggu di luar ruang periksa.

"baik, seperti biasa." Jawab Hyoki malas seraya berjalan melewati Yochun yang melengos.

'jawaban macam apa itu ?' batin Yochun.

"ada perkembangan ?" Tanya Yochun seakan belum puas dengan jawaban Hyoki sebelumnya.

"nde, hanya sedikit." Hyoki semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan segera mencari taksi sesampainya di loby rumah sakit.

"hey ada apa ? kenapa kau seperti ini ?" Tanya Yochun panic seraya menarik-narik ujung sweater yang dikenakan Hyoki.

"aku memang selalu seperti ini, ini hanya karna kau baru mengenalku Yochun-ssi." Hyoki tampak menyetop sebuah taksi dan langsung masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut tanpa Yochun.

"kau mau masuk atau tidak eoh ?" Tanya Hyoki sebelum menutup pintu taksi.

"ani, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Hati-hati." Ucap Yochun datar.

Dengan gerakan yang agak ragu-ragu Hyoki menutup pintu taksi dan segera menyatakan tempat tujuan kepada sang supir. Hyoki menoleh ke belakang melihat apakah namja yang baru saja menjadi chingu-nya masih berada di sana atau tidak. Ternyata Yochun sudah tidak ada di jangkauan matanya sedikit rasa bersalah di benak Hyoki karna berlaku dingin kepada Yochun, tapi semua itu bukan karna tidak beralasan.

Dokter menyatakan penyakit alzeimer Hyoki bisa sembuh dalam waktu dengan berjalannya waktu, obat-obatan yang dikonsumsi Hyoki ternyata membuahkan besar sel penyakit itu sudah lenyap dari susunan saraf yang ada di otak Hyoki. Dokter memberi beberapa bungkus obat kepada Hyoki dan di perkirakan obat itu adalah obat terakhir Hyoki karna sebentar lagi dia akan segera sembuh.

Rasa bahagia yang awalnya Hyoki rasakan menghilang setelah melihat senyum Yochun sesaat setelah Hyoki keluar dari ruang periksa selalu berpikir bahwa Yochun ingin menjadi chingu-nya karna dia kasihan dengan keadaan Hyoki yang mengenaskan.

Dengan penyakitnya yang sembuh, maka Yochun akan pergi meninggalkannya dengan perlahan dan itu berarti Hyoki tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Yochun, karna Yochun berteman dengan Hyoki hanya karna berlandaskan rasa kasihan.

"Benarkah Yochun-ah ? Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku setelah aku sembuh ? Kumohon jangan !"

2 haridiatidakbertemudenganYochundansudah 2 hari pula , paratetanggasekitarrumahHyokikiniselalubersikapbai kkepadakeluarganya. Dari memintamaafatasperlakuannyaselamainisampaimemberik anmakanansebagaiwujud rasa penyesalan.

Tapisemuaitubukanlahhal yang dibutuhkanolehHyoki, yang diabutuhkanhanyatemanbangku-nya, di rumah, diamelepasjaketnyadansegeratidur di yang teramatmenusuk, padahal yang kinisedangdiarasakanadalah rasa rindu yang teramatkepadaYochun.

TOK TOKTOK

yang akanmemberikanmakanan. Denganmalas kaki yeojainimelangkahmenujupintu, diasedikitmerapikanrambutnya yang berantakandanberlatihmemberikansenyumanikhlaskepad atetangganya yang berada di seberangpintu.

CEKLEK

BelumsempatHyokimenyunggingkansenyuman yang sudahdialatih, justrusebuahguratketerkejutantergambarjelas di , namjaitukiniada di yang sudah 2 harimenyiksabatindanfisiknya, kinitengahtersenyumdanmelambaikantangannyaseolahte ngahmenyapa.

"annyeong, lama tidakbertemu." BukaYochunmasihdengansenyuman.

-o0o-

Hyokimeletakansegelastehhangatkeatasmejadudukdi depanYochun. HyokisegeradudukberseberangandenganYochun.

"adaapadatangkesini ?" Tanya Hyoki to the point.

"tentusajainginmenemui-mu, memangnyauntukapalagi ?" jawabYochunsetelahberhasilmenyeruput the buatanHyoki.

"untukapakaumenemuiku ?" Tanya HyokitanpamenatapmataYochun.

"karnakauchingu-ku." jawabYochunmembuathatiHyokimencelos, apakahYochunmasihmenganggapnyachingusetelahHyokise mbuhnanti, sungguhironis.

"chingu ?"Hyokimendongakmenatapmatanamja di depannya.

"nde, akujugainginbertanyasesuatu." UjarYochunmelekatkanpandangannya.

"kenapakautakmemberitahukukalaukauakansembuh ?" lanjutYochunmembuattanganHyokimeremasujungsweatern yakuat-kuat.

"…" Hyokiterustertundukdalamdiamnya.

"setelahkaunaiktaksi, akubergegasberlarimenujuruangperiksamuitu." UcapYochun.

"untukapa ?" Tanya Hyoki.

"akukhawatirmelihattingkahmu yang,,eemhhsangatanehkemarin, jadiakubertanyakepadauisaitutentangperkembangankea daanmu."JawabYochunmasihdenganwajah yang serius.

"untukapakaumelakukannya ?" suaraHyokiterdengarbergetarmenahansedih.

"awalnyauisaitutidakmaumemberitahukudenganalasan privacy, tapiakuberhasilmeyakinkannyadanakhirnyadiamaumembe ritahuku." Kata YochunsepertitakmengindahkanpertanyaanHyoki.

"bagaimanakau…."

"berlutut." PotongYochunserayamenyunggingkansenyumpahit.

DEG

"baru kali iniakuberlutut di depan orang, padahalakubukan orang yang mudahmenyerahdanakujugasangatmementingkangengsi-ku . Tapisetiaphal yang melibatkanmu, aku rasa tidakadahal yang lebihpenting."LanjutYochunmembuatairmataHyokimenga lirdengansuksesnya.

-lah orang yang penyesalan yang begitubesarbergejolak di hatinya, yang akanterjadijikaYochuntahutentangprasangkaburukHyok iterhadapnya.

"mianheYochun-ah, jeongmalmianhe." DesisHyoki di dalampelukanYochun.

"hmm~ndeHyoki-ah, gwaenchana." BalasYochunmengeratkanpelukannya.

"miankarnaakusudahberprasangkaburukpadamu, mianhe." LanjutHyokiserayamelepaspelukanYochun.

"mwo ?"Yochunmengernyitkandahinyatakmengerti.

" , kauakanmeninggalkanku." JelasHyokimembuatsuasanatiba-tibahening.

PLETAK !

"aaww~appoyo" ringisHyokiserayamengelus-eluskepalanya yang terkenajitakanmautYochun.

"yeojapabo, bagaimanabisakauberpikirsepertiitu hah ? kaupikirakunamja se-brengsekitu ?" bentakYochun.

"yaaakkkkauini !"

-o0o-

"mianahjumma, akudatangtanpamembawaapa-apa." UjarYochun.

Pertengkaran yang hampirmenjadipeperangantadiharus di guru IPA di sebuahSekolahMenengahAtas di Seoul.

"gwaenchana, kautakperlumembawaapa-apa, cukupmembuatsuasanahatiHyokimembaiksudahmembuatahj ummasenang." Jawabeomma-Hyoki.

"kalaubegitusayapermisiduluahjumma." PamitYochunserayamenggunakansepatunya.

"kautidakmaumakansiangduluYochun-ah ?" Tanya eomma-Hyoki.

"tidakahjumma, khamsa." UcapYochunserayasedikitmenundukankepalanyadanseger apergimeninggalkanrumahHyoki.

Secaradiam-diamHyokimelihatsetiapgerak-gerikeommad anYochundariawallewatjendelakamarnya yang secaralangsungmenujuhalamandepanrumahmereka. HatiHyokiterasaamatlegakarnasekarangmengetahuibahw aYochuntakakanmeninggalkannyaseklaipundiasudahsemb uhdaripenyakitnya.

**22 August 2015 pukul 23:40 P.M (di sebuah jalanan di Seoul)**

Tak terasa waktu telah berjalan 2 tahun. Dua insan yang dipertemukan oleh sebuah pesan _'aneh'_ di sebuah bangku kini-pun semakin dekat. Bahkan sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, mereka telah mengikat diri mereka dalam janji cinta. Sudah satu setengah tahun, Yochun dan Hyoki menjalin hubungan asmara.

Penyakit yang mendera Hyoki-pun dinyatakan lenyap dari itu menambah kebahagiaan yeoja kecil terhitung sudah 2 tahun Hyoki hidup tanpa penyakit yang menggelayuti hidupnya, juga tanpa obat-obatan getir yang harus dia minum secara semua bukan kehidupannya lagi.

Kehidupan barunya adalah menjadi seorang mahasiswi di _KyungHee University_ bersama Yochun dan menjadi mahasiswi Art of Design Semester Yochun kini tengah menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda karna bekerja.

"hhhhzzzzz…. YochunPabo !" desis Hyoki seraya merekatkan mantel bulunya.

Yeoja ini terlihat meringkuk di samping kaki jenjang Yochun yang terlihat sedang memperbaiki mesin terlihat begitu frustasi, bagaimana tidak ?hari ini, tepatnya sekitar 20 menit lagi sesuatu hal yang akan mengubah hidupnya harus segera dia lakukan, tapi mobil terkutuk ini merusak segalanya.

"YochunPabo !" rutuk Hyoki masih berjongkok di samping kaki Yochun yang sibuk dengan mesin mobilnya.

"aishh.." desis Yochun kala menyadari kejanggalan di mobilnya bukan masalah biasa.

BRAKK

Dengan sedikit kasar, ah ani, maksutku dengan sangat kasar Yochun menutup kap bagasi mobilnya dan berkacak menyadari dimana letak yeoja-nya, Yochun celingukan mencari Hyoki yang masih sibuk meringkuk kedinginan di samping kaki Yochun.

GEDEBUK !PRANGG !DERRR !BLUTHUS !

"yyaakk appo !" ringis Hyoki yang kini tersungkur di aspal.

Tanpa Yochun sadari, kakinya menendang tubuh Hyoki yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan, mungkin karna Yochun tak menyadari posisi Hyoki yang tepat berada di samping kakinya. Alhasil saat Yochun melangkah, Hyoki tertendang bagaikan sebuah bola sepak bulat dan mendarat tepat di atas aspal #mengenaskan -_-

"aigoo~mianhe Chagi-ah, aku tidak tau kalau kau disitu !" ujar Yochun seraya membantu Hyoki berdiri.

"bagaimana bisa yeoja se-yeoppo aku tidak kau lihat hah ?" rajuk Hyoki seraya menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang terkena butiran debu #rumor…

"yak mianhe Chagi, itu salahmu juga, untuk apa kau diam di situ. Kau bahkan terlihat seperti kerikil buruk rupa." Kilah Yochunsambil membentuk bulatan kerikil dari jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

"aisshh~itu karna aku kedinginan, sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajakku malam-malam begini keluar tanpa tujuan yang jelas eoh,, okh~ jangan-jangan kau mau menculikku eoh ?" tuduh Hyoki seraya menunjuk ujung hidung mancung Yochun.

"aishpabo, tentu saja aku tidak ingin menculikmu, tapi aku ingin…" ucapan Yochun terhenti tatkala ia menyadari bahwa dia tidak boleh mengatakan tujuannya sebelum waktunya.

"okh~kau ingin apa eoh ?" Tanya Hyoki memicingkan matanya, memojokan posisi Yochun yang semakin terdesak.

"aku,, aku ingin menciummu." Jawab Yochun sekenanya.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah hening. Hyoki terdiam masih dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke ujung hidung Yochun, Yochun juga masih dengan posisi siap grak-nya dengan mulut yang belum mingkem !

1 detik kemudian

2 detik kemudian

3 detik kemudian

5 abad kemudian #kelamaan Thor !

"aaaaaa~ tolooong ada namja yadong di sini !" Hyoki berlari menjauh dari Yochun seraya menjinjing sepatunya yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah terlepas dari kaki Hyoki.

"Hyoki-ah !" teriak Yochun sambil lari mengejar Hyoki yang berlari bak maling kontrang-kantring.

**Di Depan Halte Bus pukul 23:55**

"hoshhoshhosss" nafas Yochun terengah-engah.

Namja ini tersenyum geli tatkala melihat yeoja-nya menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya sambil meringkuk di ujung kursi tunggu di dalam halte bus yang sudah Yochun memasuki halte ini sebisa mungkin tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"pabo, bahkan jika kau ini mahluk halus, aku tetap bisa melihatmu." Ujar Yochun yang sudah duduk di samping Hyoki.

"neo !" mata Hyoki terbelalak tatkala melihat namja-nya sudah ada di sampingnya.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Yochun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Hyoki yang akan berlari –lagi- meninggalkannya. Agak sedikit kasar, Yochun menarik kembali tubuh Hyoki agar duduk di Hyoki agak bergetar tatkala tangan Yochun berpindah memegang punggung tangannya.

"mau ap..pa kau ?" ucap Hyoki terbata saking takutnya.

"aku ?tentu saja aku mau menciummu." GodaYochun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Bulu jaket Hyoki bergidik ngeri, begitu juga dengan tangannya yang kini berada di genggaman tangan Yochun, terasa dengan deras mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"jebal jangan cium aku, aku takut dengan bibirmu itu Yochun-ah !" ronta Hyoki seraya menunjuk wajah Yochun yang lebih tepatnya menunjuk ke arah bibir Yochun.

"mwo ?memangnya kenapa dengan bibirku ?" Tanya Yochun seraya memaju mundurkan bibirnya.

"bibirmu, bentuknya seperti bibir ikan koi milik Appa." Jelas Hyoki polos seperti kertas HVS.

"yak kau !" Yochun mengangkat kepalan tangannya seolah hendak menjitak puncak kepala Hyoki.

Hyoki menutup matanya rapat-rapat bersiap menerima jitakan pedas khas sambal terasi ke , beberapa detik memejamkan mata, Hyoki tak kunjung merasakan nyeri di Hyoki membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Yochunyang sudah memejamkan matanya dan kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Jantung Hyoki berdetak bagaikan suara gerombolan tokek yang saling bersautan, tidak beraturan. Darahnya mendidih seolah sedang direbus, Hyoki merasa wajahnya sangat panas dan ujung kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Jantung Hyoki terasa mau jatuh ke dengkulnya saking Yochun semakin mendekat, Hyoki tak mampu berontak karna tubuhnya sudah terkunci dengan tubuh Yochun.

Pasrah, Hyoki-pun menutup matanya seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya wajah Yochun-pun kini terasa menerpa wajah Hyoki, menambah hawa panas yang semakin terasa di kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba….

.

.

.

.

"saengil chukae hamnida Chagi.." bisik Yochun tepat di telinga kanan Hyoki dengan lembut.

Hyoki membuka matanya cepat dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kemudian, terasa kedua tangan Yochun memeluk punggungnya, kepala Yochun-pun terjatuh di bahu kanan Hyoki. Butuh waktu cukup lama agar yeoja ini menyadari surprise yang baru saja Yochun berikan. Buffering, mungkin itulah yang kini tengah terjadi di dalam system otak Hyoki.

"yaakk kau !" bentak Yochun merasa tubuhnya di dorong paksa oleh Hyoki.

"jadi hari ini aku ulang tahun ?" Tanya Hyoki seraya memasang muka emh, o`on !

"yak pabo !" ucap Yochun seraya menoyol dahi Hyoki dengan jari telunjuknya.

"aish kau…." Rutukan Hyoki terhenti tatkala Yochun memamerkan sebuah kotak pink berukuran 10x10 cm tepat di depan hidungnya.

"ige mwoya ?" Tanya Hyoki yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa #polos.

"ini kotak berisi kucing dan 7 anaknya." Jawab Yochun seraya memperlihatkan eyesmile-nya.

"mwo, jinja ?" Tanya Hyoki antusias seraya bertepuk tangan, Hyoki memang menyukai kucing.

"kau mau lihat kucingnya ?" Tanya Yochun lebih mendekatkan kotak kecil itu ke depan hidung Hyoki.

"nde !" teriak Hyoki bak anak TK yang mendapat giliran meluncur dari prosotan.

"bukalah." Perintah Yochun langsung dilaksanakan oleh Hyoki, mata berbinar Hyoki langsung redup tatkala melihat sebuah cincin-lah benda yang ada di dalam kotak pink itu.

"mana kucingnya oppa ?"Tanya Hyoki seraya mencari-cari kucing itu di dalam kotak.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyoki, Yochun lalu mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Hyoki. Hyoki tampak terdiam dan matanya tak lepas melihat setiap gerak-gerik Yochun.

"kucingnya besok, setelah kita menikah." ujar Yochun seraya mencubit pipi Hyoki.

"mwo ?menikah ?"Tanya Hyoki seraya memandang lekat cincin yang ada di jari manisnya dan berpindah memandang Yochun.

"nde, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Nyonya Park, Park Hyoki." Yochun menyembulkan seringainya, membuat bulu alis Hyoki merinding.

CHUUUUU~~~~

**END !**

OLE OLE OLE OLEEE YIHAA !

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAH NI FF ^^ HYAAAAKKKCAAAHH


End file.
